1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to piezoelectric transducers and, in particular, to such transducers which are assembled in combination with electrical drive circuitry.
2. Statement Of The Prior Art
Piezoelectric transducers are widely used as signalling devices in a variety of different applications. Examples of such applications are computers, wrist watches, home appliances, and industrial machinery and systems. Such diversity usually means high volume production and substantial cost savings from automated manufacturing. However, the generally accepted method for manufacturing signalling devices having piezoelectric transducers usually includes the soldering of electrical leads to the transducer. This soldering step often occurs as an interruption in the manufacturing process tending to negate the advantages of automated production.